Robin
Robin, portrayed by Chris O'Donnell, was known as The Boy Wonder and one of the two main titular characters of Batman & Robin. Born as Dick Grayson, he was raised as a circus performer until Two Face murdered his family and he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and trained as his sidekick. He quickly became Poison Ivy’s favorite target and fell in love with her. Biography Early Life Dick Grayson was raised as a circus performer. He was part of a famous family of circus performers known as The Flying Graysons. His parents were murdered by Two-Face, and Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Dick found the entrance to the Batcave and became Batman's partner, known as Robin. Growing Conflict Robin continued to work with Batman, but over time began to grow irritated by his strictness and "my way or the highway" attitude. Robin wanted to be more independent and recognized as more than just "Batman's sidekick". His recklessness ended up putting his life in danger against the criminal Mr. Freeze, who froze him solid and escaped while Batman was forced to save his life. This event further frustrated Batman with Robin's growing recklessness, and was only the start in the growing conflict between the Dynamic Duo. Meeting Poison Ivy Robin attended he Gotham Plaza Charity Ball with Batman, using it as bait to lure out Freeze and capture him. Both of them were surprised by the sudden performance of an unknown dancer in a gorilla costume. As the figure strips out of her costume, Robin is instantly smitten by the redhead's beauty, believing her to be the girl of his dreams. The beautiful woman approaches him and Batman, and introduces herself to the audience as Poison Ivy. Ivy turned to him and Batman, blowing her pheromone dust, or "Love Dust" as she liked to call it, in their faces. Now that he was giving her his undivided attention, Ivy showed attraction to Robin, whispering offers of sexual activities and insults about Batman to him. This made Robin believe that Poison Ivy preferred him and was offering a date with him, unaware that Ivy had made the same offer to Batman and was trying to drive the duo apart. Ivy then offered herself to the crowd for bidding, offering the winner a night out with her, complete with sexual favors. Robin tried to take this opportunity to secure their "date" by bidding on her, but got into an argument with Batman over her, further driving a wedge between the two of them. The bidding was interrupted when Mr. Freeze and his goons literally crashed the party. Robin fought off his goons with Batman, while Freeze stole several items that were donated for the event. Batman quickly pursed Freeze when he made his escape, but Robin stood in place, staring longingly at Poison Ivy. Ivy noticed him staring at her, and smirked playfully at him, before teasingly blowing him a kiss. Robin's heart skipped a beat at this, believing it was Ivy thanking him for protecting her. But the moment ended when Batman dragged him away to chase after Freeze. Despite this, Robin could not get the image of Poison Ivy out of his mind. This was the beginning of the "relationship" between Robin and Poison Ivy. From Crush To Obsession Shortly after pursuing Freeze the duo managed to capture him and send him to Arkham Asylum, but Robin was furious that Batman remotely shut down his motorcycle in the middle of the chase when he attempted a dangerous maneuver to catch Freeze, even though he claimed he could handle it. At the Batcave, Bruce and Dick argued with each other, with Dick claiming Bruce is just trying to hog everything for himself, including Poison Ivy. Bruce warned Dick that if he wanted to stay in his home and stay on the team he must follow his rules, but Dick stormed off claiming that there already was no team because Bruce would never trust him. Dick's words left an impact on Bruce, who seeked advice from Alfred. Meanwhile, Dick did all the research he could on Poison Ivy, wanting to know more about her and who she really was, his crush slowly evolving into an obsession. Reviewing photos that were taken of her at the Ball, he stared longingly at one as if it were really her. Falling In Love Eventually, Batman and Robin were contacted by Gordon and met him at Freeze's old hideout. They were informed that Poison Ivy had broken Freeze out of Arkham with the assistance of her enforcer Bane, and all three were now at large and wanted by the police. Robin was shocked to hear that his new crush was actually a villain, though claimed to Batman he was over her and could handle bringing her in. While observing Freeze's wife Nora and how he was researching a cure for her, the duo were lured to the basement by Poison Ivy's Love Dust. Upon arriving they were immediately attacked by Bane, and Robin was knocked aside, stumbling down the stairs of the walkway and crashing into the props below. Before he could get up, Poison Ivy ambushed him from behind, greeting him warmly and calling him "Pretty Birdie". Putting his feelings aside, Robin told Ivy to give herself up and surrender immediately, but Ivy was unintimidated by The Boy Wonder and interrupted him by mockingly blowing more of her Love Dust in his face. Robin was stunned silent by this, and his crush on Ivy was reawakened. Poison Ivy teasingly asked him if he wanted a kiss, but without waiting for an answer, she gently took hold of his chin and slowly began to lean forward. Robin offered no resistance to this, and instead slowly leaned his head forward too, ready to meet Ivy’s lips with his own quicker. Just before their lips could meet though, they were interrupted by Bane tossing Batman over the walkway and him landing right next to them, startling them both and turning their attention towards him. With his head clear, Robin ignored Poison Ivy, and rushed past her to confront Bane, leaving Batman with Ivy. However, Robin was easily defeated by Bane and knocked down on the walkway. Bane assisted Ivy by locking Batman in a headlock, and Robin tried to assist his mentor against the brute. Before he could though, his path was blocked by Poison Ivy, who blew more Love Dust in his face and backed him into a corner on the walkway. Ivy easily seduced Robin, playing on Robin's inexperience and ego, slowly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, with him offering no resistance. Ivy told him to stop living in Batman's shadow and be the "true star" of Gotham, including having his own "Robin Signal" shining brightly in the sky. Ivy said that she had fallen in love with Robin, and wanted to be in his life and guide him on this new path. Robin said nothing to Ivy at all, believing every word she said to him. His crush on Ivy had fully blossomed into love and he believed she loved him too. His heart overwhelming his better judgment, Robin forgave everything Ivy had done, believing they were now on the same side and in a romantic relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her hug and holding her closer to him. Slowly the two leaned forward, holding each other close, as Ivy whispered to Robin to let her kiss him. Just as their lips were a breath away from each other though, they were once again interrupted by Batman, who had defeated Bane and shouted for Robin not to kiss Ivy. Batman realized that Ivy had been determined to kiss both of them and correctly guessed that she was trying to poison them via a kiss, remembering an early victim from the Gotham Airport who died via poison. Robin however was blinded by love, and refused to believe anything Batman had said, thinking he was just jealous that Ivy was in love with Robin instead of him and was trying to stop them from being together. Getting between Ivy and Batman to protect Ivy, Robin shoved Batman back and quickly attacked him in a rage, determined to defend Ivy and her "honor" from him. He was quickly overpowered by his mentor though and thrown into a vat of ice cream as Poison Ivy made her escape, laughing at the Dynamic Duo. Batman pulled Robin out of the vat and tried to make amends with Robin, but Robin shoved him away from him. This humiliation was the last straw for Robin, and he bitterly told Batman that Ivy was right, he didn't need him anymore and was going solo. Robin stormed out of the hideout, unaware that Ivy had perfectly manipulated him into turning against Batman and breaking the duo. A Symbol Of Love Dick and Bruce continued to argue at the Wayne Mansion, with Bruce stating he would go after Freeze and Ivy alone since Dick couldn't be trusted around Ivy. Dick however accused Bruce of simply trying to keep him away from Ivy and wanting her to himself, believing that was the reason he stopped them from kissing back at Freeze’s hideout. Bruce tried to tell him she had done something to them to make them obsessed with her, which was why Dick wasn’t thinking clearly. But Dick stubbornly stated he was thinking clearly, and that he loved Ivy and would be with her whether Bruce liked it or not. Later, a Robin Signal began shining in the sky, and Robin instantly knew it was Ivy's doing, believing it was a symbol of her love to him and that she was calling him to her. He suited up and prepared to leave to meet her, but Bruce stopped him and begged him one last time to listen to him about how Ivy was dangerous. Robin still thought he was just jealous that he finally had something for himself, saying that the signal in the sky was proof of who Ivy had chosen as her true love. Bruce continued to beg Robin to listen to reason, asking him to listen to him not just as his partner, but as his friend and family. Robin's Kiss Robin eventually followed the signal, and ended up at Poison Ivy's lair, The Turkish Bath House, seeing it overgrown with exotic and tropical-looking plants. The gates opened for Robin, and he slowly made his way inside. The plants seemed to guide him further inside, clearing a path for him and luring him further. As Robin went further inside, the path behind him continued to be blocked by vines and plants, preventing him from turning around and leaving. Robin eventually arrived at the center of the lair, and saw it had a large lily pond in the center of the room and flower petals raining from the ceiling. Several large leaves pulled back like curtains upon his arrival, revealing a giant floral plant bud at the end of the pond. The bud soon bloomed and a light shined down on it, revealing Poison Ivy, looking more beautiful than ever with a new red dress, new leather pants with matching black boots, a new hairstyle, and now wearing eye-shadow makeup instead of her usual “mask” of ivy leaves, all just for Robin. Robin was stunned silent by Ivy's reveal and her enhanced beauty, and the exit behind him became blocked one final time, preventing his escape and leaving the two “lovers” isolated and alone at last. Ivy laid seductively on the flower-bed like it were a throne, brushing her hand through her hair, and greeted Robin to her lair with a warm smile and a seductive "Hi there". Poison Ivy invited Robin to come join her, and he slowly made his way over to her, walking across the pond by carefully stepping on the giant lily pads until he reached Ivy and laid beside her on her flower-bed, cuddling with her. The two "lovers" were reunited, and the romantic mood was set. Robin told Ivy that he loved her and wanted them to be together forever, but first he needed to make sure she was being honest about "turning over a new leaf." He ignored her attempts to seduce him by flirting with him again and specifically asked her to tell him what she and Freeze had planned as a "sign of trust" from her. Ivy placed a hand on his back and leaned forward, offering to tell him if he kissed her first. Robin, however, refused and reversed her offer, promising to kiss her only if she told him first. The two stared each other down for a moment in silence, until Poison Ivy conceded to Robin first, telling him of how Freeze had stolen the new telescope and turned it into a giant freezing gun and planned to freeze Gotham solid. Robin turned to leave, saying he needed to stop Freeze, but Ivy grabbed his shoulders before he could escape and turned him back to face her. Speaking gently to him, she said "One kiss, my love..." pausing for Robin's gaze to turn to her lips before whispering "for luck." and smiling seductively at him, waiting for his response. Robin stared at Ivy's smiling devilish lips for a moment, taking steady breaths to calm himself. Eventually, he raised his gaze from her lips to her eyes. Unable to resist Ivy anymore, he nodded his head slowly, silently agreeing to her request. Wordlessly, Ivy gently placed a hand on Robin's cheek and leaned forward. Following her lead, Robin slowly leaned in as well. The two of them kept their gazes locked on each other for a moment, before they both closed their eyes and puckered up. As they leaned in though, Robin missed the sly evil smirk that Ivy briefly flashed him. Soon though, their lips pressed together and she once again closed her eyes as the two finally shared a fateful kiss. "Breaking Up" With Ivy The two held each other close, moaning deeper into their lip-lock, enjoying the warm feeling of each others lips. Robin poured all of his love for Ivy into his kiss with her, and felt her kiss him back with equal loving force. The two enjoyed their quiet romantic moment, isolated from the rest of the world and enjoying their kiss. After only a few short moments though, but what felt like forever to the two of them, Ivy pulled away from Robin, breaking their kiss. The two opened their eyes and gazed at each other lovingly, until Ivy leaned forward and rubbed noses with Robin and gently stroked a finger against his chin. In mock "sadness", Ivy told Robin "Bad luck I'm afraid. Time to die little Robin." before leaning back and smirking at Robin in victory, revealing her true colors to him. Robin however made a reveal of his own, and mimicking Ivy's mock sad tone whispered to her "I hate to disappoint you but..." and peeled off his upper lip, revealing it to be covered in rubber. As Ivy's smug look changed to a look of horror, Robin finished "rubber lips are immune to your charms." Robin had played Ivy like a fiddle since he arrived at her lair. He had finally listened to Batman and took precautions against Ivy, wearing rubber lips to prevent her poison from entering him, until he could tell whose side she was truly on. He had tricked Ivy by pretending to be blindingly in love with her, the same way she had pretended to be in love with him, so she would let down her guard against him and tell him her plan. The final step in his plan was to test if Ivy's love for him was real by sharing a kiss with her and seeing her reaction afterwards, a test Ivy had just failed. Ivy's shock soon wore off and she became fueled with rage. Her gaze turned from the rubber lip to Robin as she glared angrily at him. The romantic mood set between the two of them had been destroyed by the two of them revealing their lies and distrust in each other, and Ivy was enraged that the young hero had not only managed to outsmart her and beat her at her own game of seduction and manipulation, but had successfully stolen a kiss from her. Before Robin could place Ivy under arrest, Ivy lunged forward with a feral snarl, catching Robin off-guard, and shoved him away from her. Robin lost his balance from the small space he had been laying on and fell backwards, tumbling off the flower-bed the two had been sharing and splashed into the lily pond. The plants in the water immediately sensed Ivy's anger and turned against Robin, wrapping around him and attempting to drown him for his betrayal against Ivy. As Robin struggled to break free from Ivy's plants, Ivy smirked at the drowning hero and slowly began to walk away. Ivy turned to her "lover" one last time and as revenge against him ended their "relationship" by mockingly shouting "See ya!" to him while waving him goodbye, just to rub in that she was "breaking up with him" before leaving him to die. Robin however, managed to fight against Ivy's plants and emerged from the water for air. He soon managed to cut himself free and saw the ending of the fight between Poison Ivy and Batgirl. Poison Ivy had been defeated and knocked back on to her throne, which closed around Ivy as she screamed, trapping her. Batgirl revealed herself to be Barbara Wilson, Alfred's niece, and Batman and Robin allowed her to join them to stop Mr. Freeze. With that, Robin joined his teammates to stop Mr. Freeze, but as Batman and Batgirl ran off, Robin took one moment to glance back at Poison Ivy trapped in her own creation. Although she had betrayed him and tried to kill him, Robin could not deny that a part of his heart still had feelings for the villainous. Despite this though, Robin quickly overcame his inner conflict and abandoned Poison Ivy in her own lair, the same way she had abandoned his love for her. Together, the new Terrific Trio managed to stop Freeze and save Gotham City before delivering him and Poison Ivy back to Arkham. Robin ultimately buried the hatchet with Batman and together with Batgirl continued to fight crime in Gotham. Robin also quickly developed new romantic feelings for Batgirl, and soon started a new healthier relationship with her. Despite Robin's new happiness though, he was never able to fully give up his love for Poison Ivy, and always kept a special place for her in his heart. Relationship With Poison Ivy Poison Ivy was an enemy to Robin, but he was immediately smitten with her and quickly became her favorite seduction victim. Robin spent a majority of the film obsessing over her, until he eventually fell in love with Ivy due to a combination of her seductions and pheromones, and his own recklessness and ego. Robin and Ivy’s relationship first began when they met at the Charity Ball. Upon first laying eyes on her, watching her strip out of her gorilla costume he called her the "gorilla his dream" (an obvious pun on "girl of my dreams"). His infatuation with her grew stronger when she used her love-dust on him to enhance his hormones, and he quickly got into a bidding war against Batman hoping to spend a private night alone with her, and the sexual favors she offered to the winner. Robin let his crush on her distract him from his duties, and when Batman left to chase Mr. Freeze, Robin stayed behind gazing longingly at Ivy, who noticed his attraction to her and teased him by quickly blowing him a kiss. Robin slowly began to grow obsessed with Poison Ivy, looking up several pictures of her and wondering who she could really be. When Robin and Batman are informed that Poison Ivy helped Mr. Freeze escape from Arkham, Robin was embarrassed that his new crush was on a villain and resolved to bring her in. Despite trying to put his feelings aside though, Robin was still easily seduced by Ivy. Offering no resistance against her attempts to kiss him. By the end of this encounter, Robin had fallen completely in love with Poison Ivy, disregarding her previous villainous acts under the belief she loved him too and that Batman was jealous of the two of them. When he saw the Robin-Signal, he knew it was from Poison Ivy, believing it to be a sign of her love for him, and prepared to go meet her. However, after one more talk with Bruce, Robin was convinced to be cautious at this meeting. Robin arrived at Ivy’s lair and made his way inside, determined to find out if Ivy really loved him or not. When the two reunited, Robin told Ivy he loved her and wanted for them to be together, implying that if Ivy had proven her love was real he would have asked her to marry him. Despite his love for her though, he needed proof that he could trust her, and refused to kiss her until she told him what her plan was as a way of proving her trust. After tricking Ivy into telling him her plan, pretending to still be blind with love, Robin honored his end of their deal, and gave Poison Ivy a passionate kiss on the lips. Robin held Ivy close as he kissed her, pouring all his love for her into his kiss, knowing it would either be his first of many with her, or his only one. After Ivy revealed her true colors to Robin, he revealed he was wearing rubber lips that protected himself from her poison, showing how he didn’t actually fully trust her and played her for a fool. After escaping from his attempted drowning, Robin looked back at Ivy as she was trapped by her own plant. Although still having feelings for her, he pushed them aside and focused on the mission, abandoning Ivy in her lair. Despite moving on and starting a new relationship with Batgirl, Robin never truly lost his love for Ivy and kept a place for her in his heart.